Who would have thought
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Preview: The Hudson's have a big secret that the gang doesn't know about yet but it doesn't take long when the secret shows up unexpectedly at the bullpen for the team to put two and two together.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Dee Henderson she is a real life author and I highly recommend her books.

Preview: The Hudson's have a big secret that the gang doesn't know about yet but it doesn't take long when the secret shows up unexpectedly at the bullpen for the team to put two and two together.

*It's a quiet day in the world of the FBI these were the days Jack, Sue, Bobby, Tara, D, Lucy and Myles enjoyed the most.*

*D and Myles are working on finishing up paperwork.*

*Tara's chatting online to her friend Butterflygirl72.*

*Lucy is filing her nails.*

*Sue is reading The Rescuer by Dee Henderson.*

*Bobby and Jack are tossing a football back and forth.*

*Ted comes in.*

Bobby: What's up boss?

Ted: Hi to you too. We have a tour group here. Would you, Jack and Sue like to help?

Bobby: Sure mate.

Jack: OK

Ted: Levi the second get Sue.

*Levi the second puts his paws on Sue.*

*Sue looks up.*

Sue: What's up?

Ted: Is that everyone's favorite new word now?

Sue: *Laughing* You can blame it on him. He uses it so much I just starting to say it too.

Ted: Nice excuse, blaming it on the husband.

Jack: That hurt.

Sue: You'll get over it.

Jack: You are so sympathetic.

Sue: I try my best.

Jack: *Sniffs* I feel so loved.

Bobby: Aww its OK buddy. We all love you.

Sue: You know I love you, so Ted?

Ted: *Laughing.* Right. Do you want to help these two with a tour?

Sue: Sure. Which school?

Ted: Homeschoolers. They're visiting D.C.

Sue: OK

*Ted leaves.*

*Sue, Jack and Bobby go downstairs.*

Sue: Hello. I'm Sue Hudson, I'm deaf so if you want to ask me a question please just tap my shoulder or you can ask Levi my hearing dog to get my attention. This is my husband Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning. We'll be your tour guides today. First of why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Who wants to go first? You.

*She points to a tall dark Blond girl.*

Sue: Why don't you tell us your name, age and what grade you're in please?

*Jack loves how Sue would jump right in and take charge.*

Emily: I'm Emily. I'm Fifteen in Eighth Grade.

*They spend the next Ten minutes getting to know the kids. Finally there's only two left.*

Caroline: Hey. I'm Caroline. I'm Fourteen and in Seventh grade.

Jack: Thanks Caroline... How about...

*Jack stopped mid sentence once he realized who that was. He shoots Sue a look and notices Sue had also noticed.*

*Bobby looks over and was quite surprised at what he saw.*

Bobby: How about you what's your name?

*Grace notices the eyes that where on her. She couldn't believe it. The people she never wanted to see ever where standing right there.*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline nudges her friend.*

Grace: I'm Grace. I'm thirteen and in Eighth grade.

*Once she finishes she looks away.*

*Bobby decides to take charge since his friends where lost in their own little world. He couldn't help but look over at Grace again, he had so many questions for his friends.*

Bobby: Why don't we get this tour started?

*Jack finally comes out of the shock he was in.*

Jack: Good idea.

*Jack gets Sue's attention.*

Jack: Ready?

Sue: Huh? Yeah I'm ready.

*They start the tour.*

*Afterward the Three went back to the bullpen. Jack and Sue both lost in their own thoughts.*

*They arrive back at the bullpen.*

Lucy: Jack? Jack? Earth to Jack?

Myles: Hudson!

*Jack snaps out of it.*

Jack: What?

Myles: Hey don't snap at my wife!

Jack: Sorry Luc. What?

Lucy: Are you OK?

Jack: I'm fine. Did you need something?

Lucy: Your sister called when you were gone.

Jack: Molly?

Lucy: Yes. How did you know?

Jack: Lucky guess and I saw Caroline earlier. Where's Sue?

Lucy: She went for a walk. She tried to see if you wanted to go but you won't paying attention.

Jack: Did she say where she was going?

Lucy: The Park. You might still be able to catch her.

Jack: Thanks Luc.

*Jack leaves.*

Lucy: OK Bobby spill.

Bobby: Spill what?

Lucy: Why those two are acting so weird?

Bobby: I'm not exactly sure, but it might have to do with one of the homeschoolers we meet. Tara baby can you see if you can find a birth certificate for a Grace?

Tara: Do you have a last name hon?

Bobby: Try Hudson.

Tara: I could have sworn you just said Hudson.

Lucy: So could I.

Bobby: I did.

Myles: Care to share with the rest of us?

Bobby: This girl Grace looks Sue and Jack. She has light Brownish, Blondest hair, Blue eyes and Jack's smile.

Myles: Oh come on Bobby! Lots of people have Brown, Blondest hair, Blue eyes and a great smile.

Tara: He's right.

Lucy: I agree with Tara and Myles. Any other reason?

Bobby: Yeah. I know that Jack's has always wanted a daughter and has always wanted to name her Grace.

Lucy: Sue too.

Myles: Tara why don't you do your computer magic so your lovely kola boy will get this crazy idea that this girl is related to Jack and Sue out of his head before Jack and Sue finds out.

Tara: OK I'm on it.

Lucy: But what if Bobby is right? Why would they keep it a secret from us?

D: That my friend is the question of the day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*Jack catches up to Sue and taps her arm.*

*Sue turns around.*

Sue: Hey.

Jack: Hey. How are you doing?

Sue: Jack please tell me this isn't a dream.

Jack: It's not a dream.

Sue: I can't believe it. She's beautiful.

Jack: She has your Blue eyes.

Sue: And your Brown hair and smile.

Jack: I love you.

Sue: I love you too. Do you know if Molly is here with Caroline?

Jack: I think so. I have to call her back later. Do you want a hotdog?

Sue: Yes. Hon look who's coming this way.

Jack: I guess I don't have to call her back.

Sue: Guess not.

Caroline: Hey Uncle Jack, Aunt Sue.

Jack: Hey Carol.

Sue: Hey Carol.

Caroline: You remember Grace right?

Grace: You never told me they're your aunt and uncle!

Caroline: You never told me...

Grace: Not now!

*Molly joins the girls.*

Molly: Hi bro, Sue,

Jack: Hi sis and yes Carol we remember Grace.

Sue: Hi Molly. It's good to see you again Grace.

Molly: Girls why don't you go catch up with the rest of the group and I'll be along in a few.

Caroline: OK mom.

Grace: OK Aunt Molly.

*The girls leave.*

Jack: She knows?

Molly: She knows you are her parents but she doesn't know she was kidnapped she thinks she was abandoned.

Sue: What?

Jack: You'd think kidnapping our child is bad enough but lying to her really tops the cake!

Molly: Do you two plan on talking to Grace?

Sue: She deserves to know the truth.

Jack: Yeah she does.

Molly: I'm glad you both agree. Why don't both of you join us for dinner tonight?

Sue: OK

Jack: That sounds good.

Molly: Maybe you get a change to talk to Grace tonight.

Jack: I like how you're think using your Hudson brain.

Molly: That's why I'm a Hudson. We have brains and beauty.

Jack: You are right on both counts, so when did Grace tell Carol?

Molly: This morning after they left the Hoover building. Does the team know?

Sue: No.

Jack: Nope.

Molly: What if they find out? Do you plan on telling them soon?

Sue: If and when it comes up.

Molly: It probably will come up.

Sue: It depends if Bobby notices and if he did notice how long he waits before he tells the others.

Molly: I better catch up with my group. See you tonight.

Jack: Where do you want to meet?

Molly: How about Olive Garden?

Jack: OK

Sue: Okay. See you later.

Jack: Bye sis.

Molly: Bye.

*Molly leaves.*

Sue: Jack we're going to have to tell Grace about her twin sometime.

Jack: Let's take it one step at a time, OK?

Sue: Good idea.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*Back at the Bullpen.*

Tara: I found it.

Myles: No way!

Tara: Yes way! I'll print out copies for all of you.

D: So Grace is really Grace Hudson?

Tara: Yep. Here are the copies.

*She passes them around.*

Lucy: Grace Jasmine Hudson.

D: Born May 24, 1991.

Bobby: At St. Mary's Hospital.

Myles: Born to Jack and Sue Hudson.

Tara: Why didn't they tell us?

Bobby: I don't know.

*Jack and Sue come in.*

Jack: Don't know what?

Tara: Hi guys.

Sue: Hi. What is that?

Myles: A Birth Certificate for Grace Jasmine Hudson.

Sue: Oh.

Myles: Care to explain?

Jack: Where do we begin?

Bobby: The beginning would be nice.

Sue: Well you guys remember that one year that we transferred right?

Lucy: Yeah.

Jack: When we were gone we had Grace. A few weeks later Grace was kidnapped.

Tara: Why haven't you told us in till now?

Sue: Because it hurts to think about them let along talk about them.

Myles: Them?

Jack: Grace has a twin sister.

D: A twin?

Sue: Yes Mercy.

Tara: What happened to Mercy?

Jack: Mercy was also kidnapped.

Lucy: At the same time?

Sue: No. Mercy was taking when she was only a few days old.

D: I'm sorry you both had to go through that.

Bobby: Me too.

Myles: We all are.

Jack: Thanks.

Sue: Thanks.

*Jack goes to grab a pen.*

Jack: Ouch.

Sue: Are you OK?

Jack: I'm fine.

Sue: If you were really fine you wouldn't have just said ouch. You pulled your back again didn't you?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: What happened?

Jack: I was playing tennis last night and moved the wrong way.

Sue: How many times have I told you to be careful?

Jack: Too many.

Sue: Yet it still doesn't get inside your head.

Tara: Does Grace know?

Jack: Yes.

Lucy: And?

Sue: And she thinks we abandoned her.

Bobby: How could she think that?

Jack: The ones who kidnapped her lied to her.

D: That's horrible.

Myles: Why didn't you go after the people who kidnapped her?

Sue: They threatened to kill her.

Lucy: That's terrible!

*They spend the rest of the afternoon doing the same thing they did for most of the morning.*

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*At five everyone leaves.*

*Sue and Jack go to Olive Garden.*

*Twenty minutes later Molly, Caroline and Grace show up.*

*Molly and Grace are talking.*

Grace: What are they doing here?

Molly: They're joining us for supper.

Grace: I don't want to hear anything they have to say!

Molly: Grace please just listen to what they have to say.

Grace: OK Let me try this again. No.

Carol: Grace I know Uncle Jack and Aunt Sue would never abandoned their child.

Grace: Well my adopted parents would never lie to me!

Molly: Grace just listen to what they have to say please.

Grace: OK If it will make you happy. It would be nice to have someone who didn't leave.

Molly: I know and I know it's going to be hard but give your birth parents a change.

Grace: Do m... Do Jack and Sue know?

Carol: No.

Molly: No they don't know you've been staying with us. Do you want to tell them?

Grace: I'll think about it.

Carol: Hey Uncle Jack, Aunt Sue.

Grace: Hi.

Sue: Hi Molly, Carol, Grace.

Jack: Hi guys.

*They all sit down.*

Sue: How's school Carol?

Caroline: Fine.

Jack: Grace what do you like to do for fun?

Grace: I like sports.

Carol: Grace are you OK?

Grace: *Swollen back tears.* I'm fine. Excuse me for a minute.

*Grace gets up, goes to the ladies room and lets the tears flow.*

Carol: I'll go make sure Grace is OK

Sue: No. Let me.

Carol: OK

*Sue gets up and goes into the ladies room.*

Jack: Is Grace OK?

Molly: Jack... Grace has been through a lot. She's been living with Carol, Rick and me.

Jack: But Mol I thought...

Molly: I know what you though and her adop...

Jack: Don't say that! They were never her adoptive parents!

Molly: OK the people she was living with abandoned her over a month ago. Rick and I decided to take her in.

Jack: Molly why didn't you tell us before now?

Molly: Grace wasn't ready and Grace is scared.

Caroline: She thinks nobody wants her.

*In the bathroom.*

*Sue touches Grace's arm.*

*Grace looks up.*

Grace: Hi.

Sue: Are you OK?

Grace: I'm fine.

Sue: Grace what's wrong?

Grace: I really like Jack and you but I don't know if I can do it again. Become part of a family.

Sue: Grace your dad and I never thought we'd see you again and we love you. We've always loved you.

Grace: I'm so scared. I've been through so much.

Sue: Grace it will be hard but we could get through.

Grace: Are you saying you actually want me?

Sue: Grace sweetie we've always wanted you.

Grace: Mom what about Mercy?

Sue: Molly told you. Mercy too. We love her. We want Mercy too. We a family Grace and we're going to start acting like one.

Grace: I like that.

Sue: Are you ready to join the others now?

Grace: Yes.

*They join the others.*

Jack: Is everything OK?

Grace: Everything is fine daddy.

Jack: What did you just say?

Grace: I said daddy.

Jack: *Smiling* Do you have any idea how long I've wait for one of my daughters' to say that sweetheart?

Grace: Yeah. Probably about has long has I've wait to be called sweetheart.

Jack: Come here kiddo.

*Grace hugs Jack.*

*Sue comes up behind them both and hugs Grace.*

*Molly squeezes Caroline's hand.*

*Caroline smiles at her mom happy for her cousin.*

*Mercy comes in with a few friends and adults. They noticed Grace and go over to the table Grace is at.*

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pg 13- A slight mention of a child being hurt by her foster parents.

Mercy: Hey Grace, Carol, Mrs. Molly.

Carol: Hi Mercy.

Molly: Hi Mercy, Hope and Laura.

*Grace looks up and pulls away from Jack and Sue with a big smile.*

Grace: Hey. What are you doing here?

Mercy: What are you guys doing here?

Grace: We're having a reunion.

Mercy: With whom? Who are they?

Grace: Our parents.

Mercy: OK You lost me. Did you just say our parents?

Grace: Yes Mercy I did.

Mercy: Will someone please explain to me what's going on?

Jack: What your sister means is that we're your parents.

Mercy: Why?

Sue: Why what?

Mercy: Why did you abandon us? Grace you were...

Grace: I know but they never abandon us it was all a lie.

Mercy: You mean you two didn't abandon us?

Mercy: You mean my adopted parents lied to me?

Jack: Yes.

Mercy: That doesn't surprise me?

Sue: It doesn't?

Mercy: No. They lied about wanting to keep me even through they really didn't, they lied and said they'd stop drinking and didn't, they lied and said they'd stop hurting me but they still did.

Jack: *In raged.* They hurt you?

Mercy: That's what I just said.

Jack: Why I'd like to give them a piece of mind!

Sue: Not now dear.

Mercy: I forgive them. I've been going to church with Mrs. Laura and Hope. I've been talking to their pastor.

Sue: Mercy who do you live with now?

Mercy: Well at first after the social worker showed up and the police came I stayed with Mrs. Molly and Mr. Rick but it was only temporary about the same time they got Grace Mrs. Laura had finished her foster parent stuff and was able to take me in. I love them all but I know it would never truly be my home. To be honest I never know if I would have a real home.

Jack: You do now.

Mercy: I can't believe it. This morning I saw you two and thought what a great couple they make and then I wondered if you had any kids and if you did how blessed they were. I had wished I could be a part of that family and I wished someone loved me. I have Grace, Mrs. Molly, Carol, Hope and Mrs. Laura but that's it. So there's actually a reason Grace and I look alike?

Jack: Yes.

Grace: We're twins.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Mercy: *Smiling* I know there had to be a reason we looked a like, are the same age and have the same birthday. Now what?

Sue: Now we're going to start living like the family we are.

Mercy: I like that idea mom.

Sue: I love you both.

Jack: I love you both too.

*Mercy starts to cry.*

Jack: What's wrong?

Mercy: I... I've never had anyone tell me they love me. I thought I was just worthless.

Sue: You are not worthless.

Jack: You are so valuable.

*Jack hugs Mercy.*

*Mercy cries on his shoulder.*

Sue: Are you guys ready to go home?

Grace: Yes mom.

*Mercy nods and wipes away her tears, hugging Jack tighter.*

Jack: Tomorrow we'll get you enrolled in school.

Grace: OK

Mercy: Alright.

Molly: I'll see you guys later.

Grace: Bye Aunt Molly, Carol.

Mercy: Bye.

*Jack, Sue and the girls go home.*

*They show the girls their rooms.*

*The girls get ready for bed exhausted.*

Grace: Night mom, dad. Love you.

Sue: Night. Love you to hon.

Jack: Night. Love you too sweetie.

*He kisses her forehead.*

*Sue kisses Grace's forehead.*

*They turn Grace's light out and go into Mercy's room.*

Jack: Night sweetie pie.

Sue: Night honey.

Mercy: Night. I love you.

Jack: Love you too.

*He kisses her forehead.*

Sue: I love you too.

*She kisses Mercy's forehead.*

Grace: Night Mer.

Mercy: Night Gracie.

*Both girls fall asleep happy and content in their new home.*

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*Weeks past and soon Jack and Sue have had the girls for a month.*

*One day after school.*

*The girls come through the door fighting.*

*Jack and Sue are in the kitchen.*

*Jack has his hand in Sue's hair and Sue has her arms wrapped around his neck and their sharing a passionate kiss.*

*Back with the girls.*

Mercy: Gracie I'm sorry for what ever I did to upset you.

Grace Just leave me alone!

*Grace runs up the stairs and slams her bedroom door.*

*In the kitchen Jack pulls away from Sue.*

Sue: What?

Jack: The girls are home and something tells me they're not getting along.

Sue: How do you know?

Jack: Because I heard them fighting and than Grace want upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Which one do you want to talk too?

Sue: I'll talk to Mercy.

Jack: OK I'll talk to Grace.

Sue: OK

*Sue goes into the living room and Jack goes upstairs.*

Sue: Hey Sweetie. Is everything OK?

Mercy: Yeah. Grace is mad at me.

Sue: Why?

Mercy: I hung out with some new friends today and I think Grace is feeling left out.

Sue: Sweetie it's OK to have friends but don't forget about your sister. Friends will come and friends will go but sisters will be sisters forever.

Mercy: I won't.

*With Jack. He knocks on Grace's door.*

Grace: Come in.

*Jack opens Grace's door.*

Jack: Hey sweetheart.

Grace: What?

Jack: What's wrong?

Grace: Mer ate lunch with some new friends and I feel left out daddy.

Jack: Sweetheart your sister needs friends and you do too. You should make some new friends. You and your sister will always be friends.

Grace: I know but...

Jack: Sweetheart you and your sister need your own friends, OK?

Grace: OK

Jack: This goes downstairs.

*They go downstairs.*

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Mercy: Gracie I'm sorry.

Grace: I'm sorry too Mer.

*The girls hug.*

Sue: Go wash up for dinner girls.

Grace: Yes ma'am.

Mercy: Yes ma'am.

*The girls go upstairs and wash up.*

*A few minutes later at the dinner table they pray.*

Jack: How was school today girls?

Grace: Fine. One of the guys in my English class got sent to the principal's office because he put a rubber snake in Mrs. Philips desk.

Mercy: Fine.

Jack: I'm guessing this guy is the school troublemaker. Am I right?

Grace: Right.

Mercy: How did you know that dad?

Sue: Your dad has his ways and it helps that he was once the school troublemaker.

Jack: You've been talking to my mom too much. What about you?

Sue: I was always a little angel.

Jack: Really? Because you know I talk to your mom too.

Sue: I know.

Mercy: What did you do dad?

Jack: I did a lot of things.

Grace: Like what?

Jack: Let's just say I had my fair share of being sent to the principal's office.

Mercy: Please tell us daddy?

Grace: Please daddy?

Sue: Yeah Jack. Tell them.

Jack: I don't know.

Grace: Please.

*She gives him the best puppy dog look.*

Mercy: Pretty please?

*Mercy gives him the bunny nose.*

*Jack still won't give in.*

*Later that night.*

Sue: Whose turn is it to wash the dishes?

Mercy: Grace and I will wash them.

Grace: Yeah.

Jack: Thanks girls.

Grace: You're welcome. Thanks for dinner.

Sue: You're welcome.

*The girls clean the table and wash the dishes.*

*The doorbell rings.*

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I don't own Betty and yes it's the same Betty who was The Prince of Terror's wife.

Jack: I'll get it.

*Jack goes to answer the door.*

Betty: Hey Jack.

Jack: *Surprised.* Hey Betty. What are you doing here in D.C?

Betty: I live here. Did Grace and Mercy not tell you?

Jack: Girls come here please!

*Mercy and Grace come in.*

Grace: Yeah dad?

Mercy: Hey Mrs. Betty.

Jack: Did you two forget to tell your mom and me something?

Grace: Ops. We did, didn't we Mercy?

Mercy: Sorry. We most of forgotten.

*Sue comes in.*

Sue: Betty what are you doing here?

Grace: Well Ms. Betty is our English teacher. We invited her over to meet you two.

Sue: We meet a long time ago. Betty since when are you a teacher?

Betty: I've been a teacher for a year. By the way girls it looks like you both will be receiving the Honor roll this semester.

Mercy: Ms. Betty our parents don't know that.

Jack: Why is that girls?

Grace: We wanted to surprise you.

Mercy: What she said.

Sue: Well I sure am surprised and proud of both of you.

*Sue hugs both girls.*

Jack: Me too and I'm proud of both of you.

*Jack hugs both kids.*

Jack: Betty would you like to come in and have some Chocolate Fudge Brownies?

Betty: I'd hate to budge in.

Sue: You are more than welcome to stay.

Betty: Well OK

*Betty comes in and we see everyone laughing and Jack trying to tickle Mercy.*

The End.


End file.
